charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Bane Jessup
Bane Jessup was a dangerous and charming mob boss and a temporary love interest of Phoebe Haliwell. In 2000, he worked with the demon Barbas to kill thirteen witches and was later sent to jail. He escaped jail later that year when he was targeted by the demon Litack. While a dangerous criminal, Bane also seemed to possess a kinder side, as shown when he forgave a man who failed him and truly cared about Phoebe. He also admitted that he didn't choose this life for himself, stating that he had other dreams. History Ms Hellfire In 2000, Bane was hired by the demon Barbas to kill thirteen witches on Friday the 13th, which would allow Barbas to return to Earth if completed before midnight. In turn, Bane hired the assassin Ms. Hellfrie to complete the task. Even though they never met in person, Bane was infatuated with Hellfire and maintained a long-distance relationship. After Hellfire failed to assassinate the Charmed Ones, Phoebe assumed her identity to discover who was behind the hit. Upon meeting Phoebe, Bane stated that she was more beautiful then he had imagined and continued to charm her and even replaced the flowers he had sent her earlier with her favorites. When they met again that night, they went dancing until his right hand man, D.J. , informed him that Phoebe was an imposter. Bane lured Phoebe to his office, where he confronted her over the death of Hellfire. Barabs then used his powers on Phoebe, convincing her that her sisters were demons that threatened to kill her 'sisters'. After breaking Barbas' hold on Phoebe, the Charmed Ones faced Bane and Barbas at his office. At midnight, Barbas was once again banished to Pugatoy and Bane was arrested. Give me a Sign While severing time in prison, the upper-level demon Litvack ordered Bane's death because of his knowledge about demons. Two demons dressed as guards took Bane from his cell, however, Bane realized the trap, made one demon kill the other one and escaped. Bane later showed up at the Halliwell manor and kidnapped Phoebe, taking her to a former real-estate project of his in Bdega Bay. While initially refusing to help him, Phoebe eventually saved his life when another demon attacked and agreed to help him. During this time, Bane showed his softer side and admitted that he cared about her. Phoebe then cleaned the wound he sustained in the attack and they slept together. When Prue and Piper arrived, Phoebe concvinced them that they needed to help Bane and took him back to the manor. Once in the manor, Litvack telpathically contacted Bane and tried to make a deal with him his life in exchange for the Charmed Ones and his weapon. Bane took the Charmed Ones to the cemetery and confronted Litvack. Piper then froze the room, however, Litvack proved to be immune and threatened them with a Fireball. While it initially seemed like Bane had betrayed them, Prue sensed something was wrong and told Piper to unfreeze Bane, who then turned the weapon Litvack's minion held against him. Litvack then tried to kill Bane for his betrayal but hit his minion instead, vanquishing them both. Phoebe and Bane later said their goodbyes after Bane told Andy he was ready, as Phoebe had requested before deciding to help him. Bane was then taken back to prison where he presumably served his time. Category:Characters Category:Innocents Category:Secret Keepers Category:Mortals